In recent years, portable equipment such as camera-equipped mobile phones has become widespread. Accompanying the reduction in size and thickness and the improvement in performance of such portable equipment, there has been a demand for smaller and thinner camera modules with a higher performance.
Heretofore, as camera modules, those having an automatic focus-adjusting system have been known (see Patent Document 1, for example).
FIG. 21 shows the configuration of a conventional camera module having an automatic focus-adjusting system. As shown in FIG. 21, in the conventional camera module, an objective lens 1005 is attached to an upper end portion of a cylindrical body 1011. An electromagnetic coil 1012 is wound around a lower end portion of this cylindrical body 1011. In FIG. 21, reference numeral 1013 denotes a magnet. One magnetic pole 1014a of this magnet 1013 extends toward the cylindrical body 1011 so as to have an L-shaped cross section, and the end portion thereof is inserted into the cylindrical body 1011 from below. The other magnetic pole 1014b of the magnet 1013 extends so as to face the magnetic pole 1014a and also extends upward such that the cylindrical body 1011 is surrounded by an outer peripheral portion of the magnetic pole 1014b. Thus, the magnetic poles 1014a and 1014b are arranged so as to face each other with the electromagnetic coil 1012 wound around the cylindrical body 1011 intervening therebetween. A cylindrical portion, which is a portion extending upward, of the magnetic pole 1014b serves as a lens system support 1015. A stepped portion 1015a is provided in a lower part of this lens system support 1015, and an outer peripheral portion of an elastic support 1016a is fixed firmly to this stepped portion 1015a. To an upper end portion of the lens system support 1015, an outer peripheral portion of an elastic support 1016b is fixed firmly. Inner peripheral portions of the respective elastic supports 1016a and 1016b are fixed firmly to the cylindrical body 1011. Thus, the cylindrical body 1011 to which the objective lens 1005 is attached is connected to the lens system support 1015 elastically via the elastic supports 1016a and 1016b. 
In the camera module configured as above, by controlling a current flowing through the electromagnetic coil 1012, the cylindrical body 1011 is moved up and down (in the direction indicated with arrows in FIG. 21) due to a magnetic force caused by the magnet 1013 and a magnetic force caused by the electromagnetic coil 1012. The objective lens 1005 thus is moved in the optical axis direction, thereby achieving the automatic focus adjustment.
[Patent Document 1] JP 54 (1979)-135504 A